Ήλιος \Αστέρας
Ήλιος Sun ]] ]] ]] .Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση]] thumb|300px| [[Ήλιος Ηλιακό Μαγνητικό Πεδίο ]] thumb|300px| [[Ήλιος ---- Ηλιακός Πυρήνας Φωτόσφαιρα Χρωμόσφαιρα Ηλιακό Στέμμα Ηλιακός Άνεμος ]] ' ---- Αλδεβαράνης Αλταίρος Αντάρης Βέγας Βασιλίσκος Βετελγόζης Κάνωπος Πολυδεύκης Προκύων Σείριος Στάχυς Λαμπαδίας Ήλιος ]] thumb|300px| [[Γη Ήλιος Εποχή Ηλιοστάσιο Ισημερία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ηλιακή Έκλειψη ]] thumb|300px| Κίνηση [[Ήλιος |Ηλίου περί το κέντρο του Γαλαξία ]] - Ο αστέρας που φωτίζει τη Γη και αποτελεί το κέντρο του Ηλιακού Συστήματος, όπου ανήκει και αυτή. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία ''"Ήλιος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "σέλας". Εισαγωγή Το φως του Ήλιου δημιουργεί την ημέρα και η απουσία του τη νύκτα. Το φωτεινό αυτό αστέρι της μέρας, με το φως που σκορπίζει και τη ζέστη που προκαλεί, είναι η πηγή της ζωής στη Γη. Μπορείτε να φανταστείτε πώς θα ήταν η γη χωρίς το ζωογόνο φως του ήλιου, βυθισμένη σε απέραντο σκότος και κρύο; Τίποτα δε θα μπορούσε να ζήσει πάνω της. Οι περιφερόμενοι Πλανήτες thumb|300px|[[Ηλιακό Σύστημα.]] Ο Ήλιος είναι ένας αστέρας. Γύρω από κάθε αστέρα συνήθως περιστρέφονται διάφοροι πλανήτες. Οι πλανήτες που περιφέρονται γύρω από τον Ήλιο είναι: Α. Εσωτερικοί #Ερμής #Αφροδίτη #Γη #Άρης ---- Β. Εξωτερικοί #Δίας #Κρόνος #Ουρανός #Ποσειδών Ας σημειωθεί ότι παλαιότερα είχε θεωρηθεί και ο Πλούτων ως πλανήτης του ηλιακού συστήματος, αλλά πρόσφατα (Αύγουστος 2006) υποβιβάσθηκε στην κατηγορία των νάνων-πλαντητών και θεωρείται ένα ουράνιο σώμα που ανήκει στη Ζώνη Kuiper. Αυτή η άποψη ενισχύθηκε τα τελευταία χρόνια με την ανακάλυψη σωμάτων, πέρα από την τροχιά του Πλούτωνα, που είναι παρόμοια ή και μεγαλύτερα σε μέγεθος απ' αυτόν. Μυθολογία Για τη μεγάλη του σπουδαιότητα, ο Ήλιος λατρεύτηκε σε όλα τα μέρη ως θεός. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες, μη μπορώντας να εξηγήσουν το φυσικά φαινόμενα που προκαλούσε, και ανίκανοι να προστατευτούν από το παντοδύναμο αυτό στοιχείο, το θεοποίησαν και έπλασαν πολλούς μύθους και θρύλους γύρω από τον ήλιο. Τον θεωρούσαν γιο του Υπερίωνα και της Θείας. Πίστευαν πως με το άρμα του, που το έσυρναν 4 κάτασπρα άλογα, εκκινούσε την πρωία από την ανατολή, διέσχιζε το θόλο του ουρανού, εκπέμποντας το φως και τέλος βυθιζόταν στη δύση, αφήνοντας πίσω του την νύκτα. Ο Ήλιος από την Κλυμένη, κόρη του Ωκεανού, απέκτησε τον Φαέθοντα. Παιδιά του Ήλιου ήταν επίσης η Φαέθουσα, ο Αίθων, η Κίρκη, η Λαμπετίη κ.ά. Και πολλοί άλλοι λαοί, βόρειοι ή μεσογειακοί, λάτρευσαν τον Ήλιο. Βάαλ, Άμμων, Ράις, Μολώχ, μίθρας κ.ά. είναι θεότητες παρόμοιες με τον Ήλιο ή τον Απόλλωνα. Πέρα όμως από τη μυθολογική εξήγηση, που έδιναν οι αρχαίοι στον ήλιο, έκαναν προσπάθειες να τον εξηγήσουν επιστημονικά, σύμφωνα βέβαια με τις γνώσεις της εποχής. Αρχαία Επιστήμη Ο Αναξαγόρας, πρώτος υποστήριξε ότι ο ήλιος είναι μια πυρωμένη πέτρα και η σελήνη είναι χώμα και πέτρες, όπως η γη. Αυτό έγινε αιτία να επισύρει την οργή των Αθηναίων, που μέχρι τότε πίστευαν ότι ο Ήλιος και η Σελήνη ήταν θεοί. Ο Πλάτων, μαθητής του Αναξαγόρα, κατόρθωσε να του σώσει τη ζωή αλλά δεν τον γλίτωσε από την εξορία στη Λάμψακο, όπου πέθανε ο φιλόσοφος το 428 π.Χ. Μεσαιωνική Επιστήμη Αργότερα ο μαθηματικός και αστρονόμος Γαλιλαίος, όταν υποστήριζε ότι το κέντρο του πλανητικού συστήματος είναι ο ήλιος και ότι η γη κινείται γύρω από αυτόν, οι παπάδες τον πέρασαν από την Ιερή Εξέταση για να αποκηρύξει τις ιδέες του, που ανέτρεπαν τις μέχρι τότε αντιλήψεις. Βλέπουμε λοιπόν ότι οι γνώσεις μας γύρω από τον ήλιο προχωρούσαν αργά και με θυσίες, πολλές φορές, των ερευνητών, επειδή το κατεστημένο της κάθε εποχής δεν μπορούσε να δεχθεί τις νέες γνώσεις που ανέτρεπαν τις παλαιές. Σύγχρονη Μελέτη Αλλά παρόλα αυτά οι έρευνες γύρω από τον ήλιο δε σταμάτησαν ποτέ. Σήμερα, με την τεράστια ανάπτυξη της επιστήμης και των επιστημονικών οργάνων, είμαστε σε θέση να γνωρίζουμε πολλά πράγματα για τον ήλιο. Οι γνώσεις μας αυτές μας βοηθάνε να εκμεταλλευόμαστε, για το συμφέρον του ανθρώπου, τις ευεργετικές ιδιότητες του ήλιου και να εξουδετερώνουμε σε μεγάλο βαθμό τις βλαβερές. Ο ήλιος λοιπόν είναι ένα τεράστιο πυρωμένο αστέρι που ανήκει στην κατηγορία των "απλανών" (= ακίνητων), επειδή παλιότερα πίστευαν ότι δεν κινούνται. Είναι η πηγή της ζωής, του φωτός και της θερμότητας της Γης. Ο ήλιος είναι αυτόφωτο ουράνιο σώμα, ενώ η Γη είναι ετερόφωτο (δηλ. φωτίζεται από άλλο). Είναι το κέντρο που γύρω του περιστρέφεται η Γη καθώς και οι άλλοι πλανήτες του ηλιακού μας συστήματος. Δημιουργία Σύμφωνα με μία θεωρία όλοι οι πλανήτες είναι τμήματα, που αποσπάστηκαν, σε κάποια εποχή, από τη μάζα του ήλιου και από τότε περιστρέφονται γύρω απ' αυτόν. Άλλοι Αστέρες Ο ήλιος, που βλέπουμε εμείς κάθε μέρα στον ουρανό, δεν είναι ο μοναδικός που υπάρχει στο Σύμπαν. Μόνο στο δικό μας Γαλαξία υπάρχουν 200 περίπου δισεκατομμύρια Αστέρες (ήλιοι). Το Σύμπαν όμως έχει πολλούς Γαλαξίες. Επομένως οι υπάρχοντες αστέρες είναι παμπολλοι. Φυσικά χαρακτηριστικά thumb|300px|Πίδακες Πλάσματος στην επιφάνεια του Ήλιου.Πόση ακριβώς είναι η ηλικία του ήλιου δεν είναι δυνατόν να προσδιοριστεί. Υπολογίζεται όμως ότι πρέπει να είναι 2 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια μεγαλύτερος σε ηλικία από τη Γη. Για την απόσταση του ήλιου από τη Γη έγιναν πολλοί υπολογισμοί από την Αρχαιότητα ακόμη. Και αυτό διότι η απόσταση των ουράνιων σωμάτων παίζει σπουδαίο ρόλο για την κατανόηση του Σύμπαντος. *Ο Αναξαγόρας από το 434 π.Χ. είχε υποθέσει ότι ο Ήλιος είναι τόσο μεγάλος όπως την Πελοπόννησο. Για να το υπολογίσει αυτό, του ήταν απαραίτητη η απόσταση Ήλιου και Γης. *Ο Αρίσταρχος ο Σάμιος, τον 3ο αι. π.Χ., με την απλή αλλά και μεγαλοφυή για την εποχή γεωμετρική μέθοδο, μέτρησε την απόσταση του ήλιου από τη Γη ότι είναι 1200 γήινες ακτίνες, το 1/20 δηλ. της κανονικής απόστασης. *Το μέγεθος αυτό δέχθηκε και ο Πτολεμαίος και έμεινε το ίδιο 1200 έτη μέχρι τον Kepler. *Η ακριβής μέτρηση έγινε με τη βοήθεια του μικρού αστεροειδή Έρωτα. Ο Έρως πλησίασε τη Γη το 1931 σε απόσταση 26 εκατομμύρια χιλιόμετρα. Σε 14 μεγάλα αστεροσκοπεία έγιναν μετρήσεις και παρατηρήσεις και όλα συγκεντρώθηκαν στο αστεροσκοπείο Γκρήνουιτς. Μετά από 10 έτη υπολόγισαν ότι η απόσταση της Γης από τον Ήλιο είναι 149.675.000 Km. Ο Ήλιος όπως και η Γη περιστρέφεται γύρω από τον άξονά του. Για να κάνει μια περιστροφή χρειάζεται 25 ημέρες, ενώ η Γη μόνο 24 ώρες. Επιπλέον, ο Ήλιος περιστρέφεται με ταχύτητα 792.000 km/h περί το Γαλαξιακό Κέντρο. Η διάμετρος του Ήλιου είναι 109 φορές μεγαλύτερη από τη διάμετρο της Γης (είναι δηλαδή 694.350,5 χιλιόμετρα) και ο όγκος του είναι 1.303.159 φορές μεγαλύτρος από τον όγκο της Γης. Η επιτάχυνση της βαρύτητας στον Ήλιο είναι 273,69 m/sec2 είναι δηλαδή 28 φορές μεγαλύτερη από αυτή της Γης. (Η δύναμη με την οποία ο Ήλιος έλκει τη Γη είναι 28 φορές μεγαλύτερη από τη δύναμη με την οποία η Γη έλκει τα σώματα που βρίσκονται πάνω της.) Η ύλη από την οποία αποτελείται ο Ήλιος δεν είναι σε στερεή κατάσταση και για αυτό η πυκνότητα του Ήλιου είναι 4 φορές μικρότερη από την πυκνότητα της Γης (είναι δηλ. 0,25 gr/cm3). Η μάζα (βάρος) του ήλιου είναι 333.000 φορές μεγαλύτερη από τη μάζα της Γης. Και έτσι εξασφαλίζεται η έλξη της Γης από τον Ήλιο και η ισορροπία μέσα στο Ηλιακό Σύστημα. Από παρατηρήσεις γνωρίζουμε ότι ο Ήλιος είναι τέλεια σφαίρα. Έχει υπολογιστεί ότι στο κέντρο του Ήλιου η θερμοκρασία φθάνει μέχρι 28.000.000° C και ότι στα κεντρικά στρώματά του φτάνει μέχρι 16.000.000° C. Η θερμοκρασία του ήλιου παράγεται και μένει σταθερή, χάρη στη μεταστοιχείωση του υδρογόνου στο στοιχείο ήλιο. Από τις διασπάσεις ατόμων της ύλης του Ήλιου και τις καύσεις που γίνονται, προέρχεται η λαμπρότητά του. Ο Ήλιος ουσιαστικά είναι ένας τεράστιος Πυρηνικός Αντιδραστήρας όπου συμβαίνουν πυρηνικές αντιδράσεις που δημιουργούν και την ενέργεια που ακτινοβολείται. Η επιφανειακή θερμοκρασία του ήλιου φθάνει τους 7000° C. Γύρω-γύρω από τη σφαίρα του ήλιου υπάρχει η ατμόσφαιρά του. Η ατμόσφαιρα είναι ύλη αέρινη, διάπυρη και αόρατη, αλλά δεν έχει τη θερμότητα και τη φωτεινότητα της σφαίρας του ήλιου. Η ατμόσφαιρα χωρίζεται σε 3 μέρη: *την ανατρεπτική στοιβάδα *την χρωμόσφαιρα και *το Ηλιακό Στέμμα. Η παραπάνω όμως διαίρεση είναι τεχνητή, γιατί ο Ήλιος είναι αεριώδης και η επιφάνειά του βρίσκεται σε συνεχή και βίαιη αναταραχή. Με παρατηρήσεις που έκαναν επιστήμονες με τη βοήθεια φασματοσκοπίου, διαπίστωσαν ότι υπάρχουν στην ατμόσφαιρα του ήλιου 66 από τα 99 γνωστά στοιχεία της Γης. Σε αφθονία βρίσκονται το υδρογόνο και το ήλιο, που έλαβε και το όνομά του, επειδή βρέθηκε για πρώτη φορά στον Ήλιο και αργότερα βρήκαν ότι υπάρχει και στη Γη. Υπάρχουν όμως ενδείξεις ότι υπάρχουν και τα υπόλοιπα στοιχεία, που όμως η επιστήμη δεν τα διαπίστωσε ακόμη. Η ανάλυση του φωτός του ήλιου δίνει τα επτά χρώματα της ίριδας, δηλ. του ουράνιου τόξου. Αυτό δείχνει ότι το λευκό φως του ήλιου είναι σύνθετο. Ο ήλιος, εκτός από τις φωτεινές ακτίνες του, εκπέμπει και άλλες τις υπεριώδεις και τις υπέρυθρες, που δεν τις βλέπουμε, αλλά τις διαπιστώνουμε από τις διάφορες επιδράσεις τους. Στην επιφάνεια του ήλιου, τη φωτόσφαιρα, ξεχωρίζουν στίγματα άλλα φωτεινά και άλλα σκοτεινά. Τα σκοτεινά είναι οι κηλίδες και τα φωτεινά οι πυρσοί. Είναι στίγματα στρογγυλά μαυριδερά, που χάνονται και ξαναφαίνονται. Οι κηλίδες δεν είναι σκοτεινές, απλώς είναι λιγότερο φωτεινές από τους πυρσούς. Πριν σχηματιστούν οι κηλίδες εμφανίζονται πρώτα οι πυρσοί. Μερικοί επιστήμονες πιστεύουν πως οι κηλίδες σχηματίζουν κοιλότητες, ενώ άλλοι ότι είναι προεξοχές. Πολλές εξηγήσεις δίνονται για τις κηλίδες. Η επικρατέστερη είναι ότι πρόκειται για στροβιλιζόμενα αέρια, που πετιούνται έξω από τη φωτόσφαιρα προς την ατμόσφαιρα και ψύχονται. Οι κηλίδες του ήλιου έχουν επίδραση πάνω στη Γη. Όταν οι κηλίδες είναι πολλές και μεγάλες, παρατηρείται στη Γη πολικό ή βόρειο σέλας όχι μόνο στις πολικές περιοχές αλλά και σε άλλες συμβαίνουν διάφορες ηλεκτρικές διαταραχές. Σταματούν οι υπερπόντιες τηλεφωνικές και τηλεγραφικές επικοινωνίες, δε λειτουργούν τα ραδιόφωνα στα βραχέα κύματα, η θερμοκρασία πέφτει και πέφτουν περισσότερες βροχές. Οι επιδράσεις αυτές του ήλιου είναι ασήμαντες μπροστά στις ευεργετικές επιδράσεις του πάνω στη Γη. Ο ρόλος του στην Ζωή Αν έσβηναν τα άστρα, απλώς δε θα τα βλέπαμε, ενώ αν έσβηνε ο ήλιος, αυτόματα θα σταματούσε κάθε κίνηση και ζωή πάνω στη Γη. Ή και μόνο να άλλαζε θέση ο ήλιος, ή πιο κοντά στη Γη ή πιο μακριά, η επίδραση θα ήταν σημαντική για τη ζωή πάνω στη Γη. Με τις φωτεινές και θερμικές ακτίνες του, τα πράσινα μέρη των φυτών, με τον πολύπλοκο μηχανισμό της φωτοσύνθεσης διασπάνε το διοξείδιο του άνθρακα της ατμόσφαιρας σε άνθρακα και σε οξυγόνο, κρατάνε τον άνθρακα και τρέφονται, ενώ το οξυγόνο επιστρέφει ελεύθερο στην ατμόσφαιρα. Χωρίς τις ηλιακές ακτίνες δε θα υπήρχαν δάση και βλάστηση, από όπου τρέφεται το ζωικό βασίλειο. Επίσης δε θα υπήρχε το κάρβουνο και το πετρέλαιο που δημιουργούνται από δέντρα που μένουν θαμμένα στο χώμα πάρα πολλά χρόνια. Η αδιάκοπη εξάτμιση των νερών των θαλασσών από τις ηλιακές ακτίνες τροφοδοτεί τις λίμνες και τα ποτάμια, που είναι πηγή υδροηλεκτρικής ενέργειας για τα εργοστάσια. Οι ακτίνες θερμαίνουν το μισό μέρος της Γης, ενώ το άλλο μισό ψύχεται και δημιουργούνται οι άνεμοι. Οι ηλιακές ακτίνες βοηθάνε και στην ομαλή ανάπτυξη του ανθρώπινου οργανισμού και μας απαλλάσσουν από πολλές αρρώστιες, γιατί σκοτώνουν πολλά μικρόβια. Οι επιστήμονες επίσης εξετάζουν τις δυνατότητες να βρουν τρόπους να χρησιμοποιούμε απευθείας την ηλιακή ενέργεια, σε περίπτωση που θα τελειώσουν οι άλλες μορφές ενέργειας (κάρβουνο, πετρέλαιο κλπ.). Ο θάνατος του Ήλιου Ο ήλιος μας είναι ένα τυπικό αστέρι της Κύριας Ακολουθίας, στην οποία θα μείνει συνολικά περί τα 9·109 έτη. Υπολογίζοντας ότι έχει ήδη διανύσει το μισό της ζωής του, αναμένεται να εξαντλήσει το Υδρογόνο του Πυρήνα του σε περίπου 5 ·109 έτη από σήμερα. Στο σημείο αυτό, κατά τα προαναφερθέντα, θα φύγει από την Κύρια Ακολουθία εξελισσόμενος στον κλάδο των ερυθρών γιγάντων. Η διάμετρός του θα αυξηθεί αρκετές εκατοντάδες φορές, περιλαμβάντοντας τον Ερμή και την Αφροδίτη. Από την ζοφερή αυτή μοίρα, δεν θα ξεφύγει η Γη, για την οποία το περισσότερο αποδεκτό μελλοντικό σενάριο εκτιμά ότι θα την «καταπιεί» ο ήλιος κατά τη διαδικασία της διαστολής του. Όμως πολύ πριν συμβεί αυτό, η ζωή στη Γη μάλλον θα καταστεί αδύνατη, αφού η λαμπρότητα του Ήλιου αυξάνεται με την πάροδο του χρόνου (όπως συμβαίνει σε όλους τους αστέρες της Κύριας Ακολουθίας) και μαζί της αυξάνεται και η θερμοκρασία του πλανήτη μας.How Long Will Life Survive on Earth? Αυτή δεν είναι η μόνη εκδοχή. Ερευνητές υποστηρίζουν ότι είναι δυνατόν κατά το στάδιο διόγκωσης του ήλιου, η Γη να προωθηθεί σε πιο απομακρυσμένη τροχιά, αποφεύγοντας έτσι την ολοκληρωτική καταστροφή. Ακόμη όμως και στην περίπτωση αυτή, εκτιμάται ότι το νερό στην επιφάνεια και την ατμόσφαιρά της θα εξατμιστεί. The Sun will vaporise the Earth unless we can change our orbit Πρόσφατα ανακαλύφθηκε αστέρας ο οποίος, ευρισκόμενος στον κλάδο των ερυθρών γιγάντων, φαίνεται πως έχει ήδη «καταπιεί» έναν πλανήτη που περιστρεφόταν γύρω του. Star Caught in the Act of Devouring a Planet Καθώς η μάζα του ήλιου δεν είναι αρκετή έτσι ώστε η θερμοκρασία να φτάσει στο όριο έναρξης των θερμοπυρηνικών αντιδράσεων καύσης του Άνθρακα, η τελική κατάληξή του θα ειναι πιθανότατα ένας λευκός-μελανός νάνος. Μία εντυπωσιακή εικόνα που αποτυπώνει το μέλλον αστέρων που ανήκουν στην ίδια κατηγορία με τον ήλιο, είναι αυτή από το νεφέλωμα NGC 6543, γνωστό και ως Μάτι της Γάτας (Cat's Eye) και βρίσκεται στον αστερισμό του Δράκοντα, 3.000 έτη φωτός από εμάς. Το όμορφο, πολύπλοκο πλανητικό νεφέλωμα γύρω από τον κεντρικό αστέρα που κατέληξε σε λευκό νάνο, δημιουργήθηκε στα τελικά στάδια της ζωής του. Cat's Eye Hubble Remix Cat's Eye Nebula (NGC 6543) Άλλη μια εικόνα από το μακρινό μέλλον του ήλιου, θα μπορούσε να είναι η εντυπωσιακή φωτογραφία από το Νεφέλωμα του Αλτήρα (Dumbbell Nebula – M27), σε απόσταση 1.240 ετών φωτός από εμάς. Το πλανητικό νεφέλωμα δημιουργήθηκε από έναν αστέρα, μικρότερο από τον ήλιο, ο οποίος πεθαίνοντας απελευθέρωσε ένα κέλυφος αερίων αποτελούμενο από υδρογόνο, οξυγόνο, άζωτο και άλλα στοιχεία. Astronomy Picture of the Day: M27: The Dumbbell Nebula Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αστροστοιβάδα * Ηλιακό Σύστημα * Ηλιακός Άνεμος * Αστρικό Στέμμα (ή Ηλιακό Στέμμα) * Στεμματική Οπή * Ηλιόσφαιρα * Ηλιακή Κηλίδα * Ηλιακή Έκλαμψη * Ηλιακό Μαγνητικό Πεδίο (ή Αστρικό Μαγνητικό Πεδίο) * Διαπλανητικό Μαγνητικό Πεδίο * Μαγνητική Επανασύνδεση * Μαγνητική Καταιγίδα * Πολικό Σέλας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Αστέρες Ηλιακού Συστήματος * Κατηγορία:Αστέρες Τοπικού Βραχίονα